1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telematics and, more specifically, to a system and method of providing information to an onboard information device in a vehicle.
2.Description of the Related Art
Telematics and the related field of infomatics involves the delivery of information to a vehicle. It is known to provide geographically related information to the vehicle in the form of roadside assistance, maps and the like through an onboard communication system in the vehicle. Several types of communication systems are currently available that offer a user access to information within the vehicle. For example, a cellular phone provides information access using wireless communications. The cellular phone may also provide Internet access to receive real time information. However, the user must know their location and subscribe to a cellular phone service in order to receive geographically specific information.
Another type of onboard communication system is a global positioning system (GPS) within the vehicle that automatically determines the location of the vehicle for the user. The global positioning system includes a signal transmitter, a signal receiver, and a signal processor. The GPS, as is known in the art, utilizes the concept of time-of-arrival ranging to determine the position of a user. The global positioning system includes a signal receiver in communication with a space satellite transmitting a ranging signal. The position of the user can be determined by measuring the time it takes for a signal transmitted by the satellite at a known location to reach the user receiver in an unknown location. By measuring the propagation time of signals transmitted from multiple satellites at known locations, the position of the user can be determined. NAVSTAR GPS is an example of a GPS that provides world-wide three dimensional position and velocity information to users with a receiving device from twenty four satellites circling the earth twice a day.
Incorporating a GPS receiver in a vehicle as part of an onboard communication system facilitates communication between the vehicle and a central communication receiving location. Advantageously, the onboard communication system automatically locates the vehicle and provides the vehicle driver with assistance in a variety of circumstances. This type of information is beneficial if the driver requires roadside assistance or map directions in an unfamiliar location. An example of an onboard communication system in a vehicle is a Remote Emergency Satellite Cellular Unit (RCSCU) by the Lincoln Division of the Ford Motor Company. RESCU provides access to roadside emergency service and travel information via two overhead console buttons and cellular phone communication. While a GPS based onboard communication system in a vehicle works well to locate the vehicle and provide information from the vehicle, it does not provide real-time information to the vehicle.
It is also known in the art to provide a handheld information device that provides travel related information for a geographic location. An example of such a device is called Earthmate by Delorme Mapping. However, these devices require that the user input a location in order to receive geographically related. information regarding the location. These devices provide raw data and the user must search through all the information for information content of particular interest.
It is further known in the art to provide a personal handheld computer, also referred to as a personal digital assistant (PDA), that has internet access capabilities. An example of a personal handheld computer is a Palm Connected Organizer produced by Palm, Inc. As with a cellular phone, a PDA with Internet access allows a user to visit a web site on the Internet that supplies geographically related information. However, an Internet connection via a cellular phone or PDA requires significant user interaction in order to obtain specific information of interest. Thus, there is a need in the art for a method of providing information, such as geographically specific information based on a user profile, to an onboard information device in a vehicle with minimal user interaction.
Accordingly, the present invention is a system and method of providing information to an onboard information device in a vehicle. The system includes an onboard information device, such that the onboard information device is a handheld computer and a user interest profile is maintained within a memory of the onboard information device. The system includes an onboard communication system operatively connected to the onboard information device, such that the onboard communication system determines a location of the user from a positioning signal transmitted by a global positioning system. The system also includes a travel information system in communication with the onboard information device, such that the travel information system maintains a hierarchically indexed information database and the travel information system provides the onboard communication device with information of interest to the user based on the user profile and the user location.
The method includes the steps of determining a user interest profile, and storing the user profile in a memory of an onboard information device. The method also includes the steps of receiving information by a travel information system and hierarchically segmenting the information in the travel information system, such that the information is indexed by subject matter and geographic location and stored in a database in the travel information system. The method further includes the steps of activating the onboard information device to determine a location of the user using a positioning signal from a global positioning system and providing the user with information of interest to the user from the travel information system database based on the location of the user and the user profile.
One advantage of the present invention is that a system and method of providing information to an onboard information device in a vehicle is provided that automatically delivers real-time information to a user based on a predetermined user profile and the user""s geographic location. Another advantage of the present invention is that the system and method provides geographically oriented information of interest to a user from a database containing hierarchically indexed geographic information. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the system and method utilizes a user generated profile that contains unique interests and information requirements for the user. A further advantage of the present invention is that system and method provides information to the user in the vehicle with minimal user interaction. Still a further advantage of the present invention is that the system and method cooperates with the onboard communication system within the vehicle to automatically identify the user""s geographical location, and to provide the user the right information at the right time.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.